pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli's Apartment
Eli's Apartment is located in downtown Manhattan and has served as the living space of Elias Locke, Miles Spectre, and Nate Valdez, as well as a common hangout for Julie Lien. Fictional History After their completion of their bachelor's degrees, dorm-mates Miles Spectre and Elias Locke moved into this apartment building on East 13th Street near Union Square. Their continued status as roommates was more a matter of convenience then due to any sense of camaraderie, and Miles often found himself doing Eli's laundry and other chores. It was in this apartment that Miles also experienced his first adventure in the Nexus, when he was unintentionally pulled into the game world. It was also in this location that Elias would meet Nate Valdez for the first time, and this would be only moments before the initiation of the second Nexus adventure, which included Miles, Nate, and Elias. When their neighbor Julie came by to visit, she was also inadvertently pulled into the adventure right behind them. At the apex of this adventure, the four friends awoke back in the apartment and saw a news broadcast that would lead them to be reunited with their friends from the gaming world. Upon this reuniting, Miles would find love in game designer Fiona Braddock. A few months later, he moved out of the apartment to live with Fiona and his spot was filled by Nate, much to Eli's dismay. This living scenario was even worse on Eli's roommate, as Nate turned out to be an even easier target for his ridicule than Miles had ever been. Their friendship was strained from the start and a startling piece of news would only make things worse for this reluctant duo . . . Production Notes *The exterior of this apartment is in fact on East 13th street in downtown Manhattan. *In real life, this building was once the residence of Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre), Noah Ellison (Nack), and Mike Santanella (Julian Dimitri). :*Their sequence of roommate swapping closely mirrored that of Miles, Elias, and Nate's throughout the PEH series. *The interior of this apartment has changed over the course of the series and is made up of many different on-set locations: :*The Living Room has existed in two separate locations, though the furniture and TV units have been consistent. ::*In PEH1, the living room set was located in Mark Tyler's basement in Westchester, NY. ::*In PEH2 & PEH3, the living room set was located in Mark Tyler's finished garage in Westchester, NY. :*The hallway outside the door has existed in two separate locations. ::*The hallway did not appear in PEH1. ::*In PEH2, the hallway set was located at cinematographer Bryan Landes' apartment in Brooklyn, NY. ::*In PEH3, the hallway set was located at Johnny Jacapraro (Elias Locke's) house in Westchester, NY. :*The Bedroom has existed in two separate locations. ::*In PEH1, PEH2, & PEH3, corners of the room have all been shot in Mark Tyler's bedroom in Westchester, NY. ::*In PEH3, the full bedroom set was located in Johnny Jacapraro's bedroom in Westchester, NY. *Eli's Apartment is 1 of only 2 locations to appear in all three films. :*The other being the Green Hill Zone. Category:Locations